A Word For Battle
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: During a mission, Bakugo learns something new about Camie. This information pisses him off.


"On your left, babe."

Bakugo moved without thinking, dodging to the right and narrowly avoiding the enemies blast without taking his eyes off his current foe. The voice both way too casual and way too seductive. It pissed him off that his first reaction was to listen to her, even if it was reasonable to do so, and he let his irritation overflow easily.

"Shut your mouth!" He yelled, propelling himself towards his enemy with his explosions and barreling into him.

"I could use your help over here, Camie." Deku's voice was the next to one to come through his earpiece and he was tempted to destroy the stupid thing, rather than listen to the voices of the two people he liked the least in the world.

"No prob, Deku." Camie responded easily.

He couldn't see the two of them, they'd split up to deal with different villains, but he was annoyed that she responded so... easily. She hadn't been saying any of her usual nonesensical shit during the entire mission and it fucking grated on his nerves. He'd been putting up with her stupid shit for two years and she could just turn it off? This whole time she could talk like a normal goddamn person and just didn't!

Bakugo screamed as he unleashed his explosions on the villain. "You stupid fucking-" The explosions drowned out the rest of his words.

"Whoa! Kacchan is angry."

"That just means he doesn't need any help," Camie replied. "I might though."

"Hang on, I'll be there."

Bakugo dropped the villain in front of him to look around. "Where the fuck are you?" He yelled. He wasn't sure whether he was yelling at the villain or his teammates, but he didn't see either one.

"Calm down, babe. We got this," Camie said. She sounded out of breath and that just pissed him off more.

He growled and brought his foot down on the villain in front of him to vent his frustration and make sure the villain was down for the count before he went running off after his teammates. Belatedly he realized what she'd called him. Twice. He was irritated that he hadn't noticed previously. "The fuck did you call me?" He practically screamed.

"Not now, babe."

"Cut it out!" He yelled.

"It's alright, Kacchan, we did it." Deku said.

Bakugo grit his teeth. "Who asked you?" He yelled. He kicked at the unconscious villain before him in irritation. He wasn't sure why Deku was irritating him so much as well. He'd thought he'd gotten over his problems with the other boy and he felt this short tempered with his rival (friend) in a long time. He was pretty sure whatever it was that was under his skin was somehow that damn harpies fault, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just annoying him that they were getting along so well when it was so hard for himto get along with his weird female friend teammate.

"Man, that fight was hella long," Camia said immediately. "I'm totes tired, can't wait to kick at home."

"Yeah, but you're performance was lit, Camie."

Bakugo felt himself freeze in place at Deku's response. He couldn't even process what he's heard. "What..."

"It was pretty awesome to work with you, fam. You saved my ass good." Camia replied.

Bakugo was still frozen in place when his teammates walked toward him, Deku dragging the other villain with him. The two were still talking, but Bakugo couldn't even hear them at this point. His thought began moving again once they were in his sight, but every thought lead to one conclusion. It was spreading. It was contagious! He surged forward to put his hands on Deku's shoulders, startling the other boy into dropping the villain. Bakugo's eyes were wide and full of panic as he looked Deku over. "What... What has she done to you?"

"Eh? Kacchan?" Deku looked at him with confusion. Did he not know what he'd done? You couldn't do something like that without knowing, could you?

"Yo, chill out, babe." Camie told him with a hair flip. She looked entirely too calm and he hated it. They both looked calm. Like this was normal. Nothing about this was normal in the least. Bakugo was not the crazy one here!

"Your speech," Bakugo said. "She broke it." He didn't know how else to convey that Camie had somehow infected him with her awful speech patterns. Deku was smart, if she'd somehow ruined that, what would she do to him? What had she done to him. Was he already infected and just hadn't realized?

"Oh, that." Deku said. He placed his hands on Bakugo's and slowly removed them from his shoulders. "No, I've just been studying her speech patterns. Since we work at the same agency, I thought it would be better to know what she meant when she said strange things. I also thought it would make it easier to work with her, but I was surprised to find that she's totally normally during battles." Deku tilted his head as he asked, "Didn't you do something similar?"

"Hell no!" He yelled. Why would he want to understand a psycho like her? Even if they were all at the same agency, he wouldn't waste time with something so useless as understanding her dumb speech patterns.

"But I thought you two were..." Deku trailed off, eyes darting between Camie and Bakugo.

"Thought we were what?" He asked, explosions going off in his palms without quite meaning to.

"He's just frontin', D man." Camie told him with a smile. She slung an arm around Bakugo's shoulders, causing him to tense. "He knows he's Bae."

"The fuck are you doing?" He attempted to push her away, but she grabbed his arm and used it to pull him closer.

"See? Can't keep his hands off of me." She winked. Bakugo growled, but he didn't try to kill her. It was only because they were in public and he was trying to be a hero, so murdering his teammates would probably reflect on him poorly.

"Huh," Deku said. "I guess you're right."

"No she's not!" Bakugo yelled.

Camie kissed him on the cheek and slid smoothly away from him. "Let's blow this place." She said calmly.

Deku picked up both villains, slinging them over his shoulders and following her as she walked away. Bakugo remained in place a few moments longer, screaming in frustration in anger. He did not like being dismissed, but he also didn't want to pull her back to him like he was tempted to. "Damn it!"

Reluctantly, he followed after his teammates and silently vowed to hate them both for confusing him.


End file.
